


Hooters, But The Servers Are Femboy Mammals

by SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Spice, hooters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: I am pretty proud to show this. So.....here is my first M Rated story with no blood, no gore, and no violence. (This is more of a Pinch Of Spice, so no full blown nudity, sex, or anything of the sort. Just M for Mature due to Suggestive themes, THICCNESS, and....just, dudes being Hooters Servers.) Huge thanks to my friends who wanted their OC's in this! They are the dang best!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Today is the big day. This day is better than any other Fridays or Holidays. Well, to the mind of the coyote it was. He was able to finally land himself a job. After weeks of interviews he was finally able to get a job at a restaurant. Money is needed so he could pay for his apartment. He was very lucky to get this job. He drove down to the place with the sun shining out on the warm Summer afternoon.

Now, despite the fact he got himself a job, he did have minor confusions. Mainly with two odd choices of what he does and what he must wear for this place. He was a server, which granted doesn’t seem peculiar, but it was his outfit that got him feeling flushed from the thought of wearing this type of clothing.

The restaurant he got hired for was Hooters. Now nothing was wrong with that, but it was the fact he had to wear a Hooters outfit since he was a server at that place. A white tank top and orange short shorts. What kind of dude would wear those?!

He felt both nervous and rightfully embarrassed by his outfit. While he understood he had to wear a uniform, this uniform was different. Not only did he feel somewhat exposed, he also felt the uniform was a bit tight. Not only around the legs, but his tank top was also the same familiar feeling. He could almost feel like he was choking even though there was no collar on his tank top.

His mind was obviously messing with him, feeling like he was choking from the outfit. He knew it was just him feeling nervous. So, he tried to calm himself down by slowing his breathing. It’s his first day, so he had every reason to have those rookie jitters. Besides, the outfit will stretch out for him to feel comfortable in.

He finally saw his workplace and began to turn into the parking lot. He noticed that a lot of cars were in the parkings spots. Seems like a full house. Heck, he remembered when he came here for the interview it was packed. This place must be that dang good...or the servers helped this place get four to five star ratings. 

He parked his vehicle into the employees open parking and shut off the engine. He grips the steering wheel as he takes a couple of breaths. This is it. The first day. He was giving himself positive pep talks in his mind. Slowly, his lips were able to crack a smile. He can do it. He knew he could do this.

He gets out of the car with his outfit and fur being exposed to the sunlight. Evan still kept his smile. He was ready to conquer this day. Even if the outfit itself seemed a bit risque on him. He couldn’t let that bother him, he had a job to do. And that job is being a server at Hooters. 

He locks his car and begins to march with pride to the door of his new workplace. He approaches the door within a couple of seconds and slowly reaches out to the door handle. He pushed it open and, with his very own eyes, the sight was overwhelming.

Customers filled every table while the servers were going as fast as they could to each table. His eyes widened at his surroundings. Kids throwing food, noisey college frat boys, baby’s crying, it was complete utter chaos. Although it seemed typical and common in most restaurants. 

The one detail in his line of vision was one that would be stuck on his mind for quite some time during this day. He thought he would be the only male server in this line of work. He was wrong. There were many males in Hooters Girl outfits that were serving up the beers, wings, and foods to the customers. Evan could feel himself somewhat relieved he wasn’t the only one. Yet he did seem dumbfounded by it all. 

“Finally you made it!” The sound of a satisfied cheetah male alerted the coyote as he looked over to his shoulder to witness before him the manager and the one who gave him the job. Hammy. With his classy looking suit and red tie on him.

“O-oh hey! I’m super sorry I was late! Traffic was blocked up.” Evan said honestly as Hammy patted his shoulder. 

“Tell me about it! There is traffic out there and now there is traffic in here!” The cheetah looked as if he ran back and forth all over the place. “But I am glad you are here!” 

Evan could feel the pressure starting to take effect. His first day, and he had a full packed one too. He could still keep a smile and a look of dedication as his brain was screaming. Begging. Even pleading for help.

Hammy looked around as he suddenly started to walk away. Evan could only hear the quick sentence forming with Hammy saying he would be right back. He could only watch as his manager was going over to one of the servers. Hammy was talking to what looked to be a silver fox. With his fur looking shiny and smooth, his tails tip and his arms, legs, and front and back paws were of a purple dye color. He seemed like a professional at this sort of job. Must be if the college frat boys were giving him some tips.

The manager started to bring over the server by his side. This silver fox was almost at the same height as Evan. The server silver fox gave off a welcoming smile with his walking pose having to be a strange mixture of sass and flirtatiousness that helped with his look, making him a beautiful tod that any vixen would be envious to be like. 

“Evan, I want you to meet Shadow. He will be your supervisor.” Hammy introduced the two with Shadow offering a paw.

“Nice to meet you. Glad you are part of the Hooters family!” 

“Heh. Thank you.” Evan still felt anxious about this job, and how this fox before him happened to be pretty much way better in outfit wear than the coyote himself. Nonetheless, he still accepted the paw shake as Hammy started to be excited over how things were going for the two.

“That’s great! Have fun, have a good time, and remember to give a wink and a smile!” The cheetah went over to a desk where by the greeting desk was another mammal in a Hooters outfit. This time being of a tabby as he was playing with a straw between his fingers as if he was sweeping the desk. “Jake! I need some six menus for Tables 15 and 16.”

The tabby quickly pulled out the menus and pretended as if he was doing his job with seriousness as he gave his manager the menus. “I wish I could help sir. Those tables are really crazy.”

“Thank you Jake.” Hammy starts to run off with the menus in arms. That was, until he stopped before he could go. “Actually, you could do it Jake. I can deal with any coming customers and tell them we are packed since they can be so rude.”

“B-b-but it is so eas-I mean hard!” Jake whined.

“You got this, us felines are powerful!” Hammy gave the server the menus as he started to take place by the desk with Jake having to grumpily complain as he started to make his way to the other side of the building. 

Evan seemed worried. Shadow could tell from the look of his face, ears, and even his tail acting all frightful. He patted the coyote’s back to reassure him. 

“Relax dude. You got this in the bag. I’ll give you pointers. After we get through with some tables, you might get to meet the rest of the crew.”

“Sounds fair. Heh.” He adjusted his glasses with his bashful smile starting to form. 

Shadow went over to Hammy and was able get a couple of menus off of him. Evan looked over with Shadow having to slightly bend down. There, the coyote could see the most stareable part of the silver fox that might just be the main reason he gets tips a plently. In his eyes was the silver fox’s big, thick, and eye popping look of his nicely shaped re-reeaally nice tail.

Shadow got himself up and trotted over to the rookie. There he handed the menus as he got Evan to follow his lead. Evan was so determined to get this job since money was a big issue. He wanted to pass it with flying colors. He kept by Shadow’s side as he took a look around over everyone at the tables. 

He spoke without thinking. “Jeez. This place is always packed like this?”

“Mhm.” Shadow cutted in. “We always got alot of customers here. Mainly dudes.”

“I...I can see why?” 

Evan and Shadow walked over with there being a couple of skater boys having to have a glass of beer in their paws. Talking and drinking. These guys would be Evan’s first ever customers he would serve. Shadow told Evan he would be by his side, watching over and making sure he does the right things. It was simple, greet them with a smile, hand out the menus, and take their orders. Although Shadow gave one simple trick. Always give them a wink and a smile after the order was made. It makes them want to come back more. 

Evan took the idea and nodded. His supervisor pulled a notepad and pen from behind his shorts. The yote seemed confused but his newly silver fox friend ushered him that you had to play smart since the shorts had no pockets. Better to put them in the back than to place them in one area and lose sight of them. Evan took a good mental check on that. With him taking the pen and notepad and doing a last breath of confidence and his heart pounding with courage coursing through his veins, he sauntered with ease to the table.

“Heeeyy there. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting.” His voice was slightly shaky. Still, a thumbs up from Shadow was good enough to have him to keep going. “What would you guys like to have?”

“Ummm. Well the menus would be a good start.” A skater gazelle spoke out with a finishing chuckle. 

“Oh right! I’m so sorry!” Evan handed out the menus the four dudes before him. One of them, a mink, rubbed his chin.

“I swear that I don’t think I have seen you before.”

“O-oh! Well I am new here.” Evan said with a soft smile and shyness looming in his voice.

“Dang...well you are just the most adorable rookie ever.” A leopard said to him in a complimenting if not flirting way.

Evan just wanted to scream so loudly but thankfully his brain was having him do all of that on the inside. His cheeks were flushed red and he could feel steam emitting off his head from the leopard’s way to try to get the coyote’s phonenumber, but he still was marching on with stride. “Ssso uh-uh what kind of food you guys w-want?”

They started to list their orders. On the notepad with his trust pen he wrote down “16 Boneless Wings, 10 Smoked Wings, 10 Unreal Wings, and a Western BBQ Burger with all of their sides being Onion Rings” Evan was pretty quick when it came to taking orders. He was met again with Shadow giving a solid good job thumbs up.

“Is that it for you guys?” 

“A refill of our beers please.”

“Maybe also a cutie's phone number? Because I see one right in front of me” The mink letted out a sly smirk.

Now Evan was stuck in the biggest pickle ever. He had to do a wink and smile after getting a pickup line like that?! He didn’t want to seem rude to a paying customer and didn’t want to lose his job. He could feel sweat starting to form on his forehead. He prayed and looked for anything to lean away from the mammals flirting.

A loud splash and annoyed groans was heard as both Evan and the skater boys looked on to see what the commotion was. Close by were two Hooter servers, again both of them male, but with both of them seeming to have most of their shirts having wet marks on them. They also had big pitchers of beer in their paws. It seemed to be that they bumped into each other with the collision having to spill the alcohol on them and on the floor.

They bickered for a bit, a brown furred rabbit and an orange-ish red fox being the ones quarreling, with them now growling and looking into their eyes. An intimidating stance that quickly ended with Shadow coming towards them and splitting in between the two. 

Evan took this as a sign of whatever Gods had praised him with this miracle. “I wiiilll be right back with the food and drinks.” With a finishing wink and smile he started to move out of the way from the table. He felt like he dodged a whole meteorite over there. He looked to see that the rabbit and fox were being told by Shadow to go out and take a cool off and to change outfits when they get back inside. The two stared at each other still with them looking angry as Shadow was calling out for someone to clean up the mess. The two servers looked like they were ready to go at it. Yet, they passed by Evan without acknowledging him and headed to the door together. The fox opened the door for the rabbit as they walked out together, still showing hatred towards one another.

The silver fox came back to Evan who went back to having a smile on his face. “You did good Evan! I should also help you out when it comes to “flirty dudes” for next time.”

Evan gave a thank you to his supervisor. He was proud to have completed a job well done. Even though that was only just one table he went to with many more being ready to be served or to pay the bill.

“Hey umm...are those two ok?”

“Oh Michael and Kino? They are fine. They just always bicker at each other.”

“Why? Did something happen to them? I-If I am not being too nosey I mean!”

“Hehe. No no you’re fine. Also it’s because they just always try to one-up each other.”

“I do hope they won’t be like this all the time…” Evan felt worry for those two employees he never met in his life. He didn’t want them to be so cruel to each other. Shadow lifted up his spirit by telling him they will get over it soon. Honestly, Evan could trust Shadow with that. He seemed like a chill dude.

Within a matter of seconds came Jake who seemed to have his paws full. One having to push the mop and mobile bucket and the other carrying a small rabbit Hooters server. Again being male. Evan kept thinking to himself why there were so many dudes in Hooter Girl outfits working here.

“Let me down Jake! I was on a roll!” The short bunny said. Within good line of sight, Evan could see this server was the only one wearing makeup around here. Having on lipstick and a look of a light blush. A bow on his fluffy soft looking hair. With a small cute mole having to be the cherry on top to perfect this bunny to look almost like a female. Despite his male voice being heard.

“Well Tee, you should focus less on hot girls and more on your job.” Jake goes over to the spillage with him setting down the rabbit and pulling the mop out of the clean soapy water and starting to ring it.

“Uhh, it’s actually Dee. I told you many times bro.”

“I still prefer for you to do the job. I vouched for you dude. Just you gotta do more than be cute and act ‘Dee-licious’ for everyone.”

“I get alotta tips though! Commooonnn buddy, I share with you!” Dee was handed the mop with that action being Jake’s response.

“I know, but still do the job. Now Dee-al with this mess.”

All Dee could do was shake his head in what seemed to be of shame. “Jake, I care about you, but that was cringe. I feel my organs failing because of that.”

“....Just...just do the thing.” Feeling defeated by his rabbit pal, he moved on to clear off some tables since they were ready to pay for the bills and head out of here. 

Evan could only watch it happen. Heck, he pretty much watched everything about these servers. Knowing their names, but he only interacted with his manager Hammy and his supervisor Shadow in the matter of what seemed to be not even fifteen minutes. This place was crazier than he thought. Still, a check is a check, and cash was a big green deal. All he had to do was handle the customers, do a good job, and he can get his paycheck by the end of the week. For now, he had to be the best damn server he can be.

(Eight Hours Later)

This was a pretty exhausting job. From having to deal with cleaning the messes of others to having to mix up orders by accident to even dealing with flirty customers. Evan couldn’t even believe this was what he had to go through all week. How in the heck could he ever survive in a place like this?! His cheeks were of rosiness from both his shyness and the embarrassment he endured. The coyote was pretty brave, you had to give him credit on that.

He sat on a chair with a glass of soda in his paw to drink up and feel proud about. Taking a swig since he was tired. He also felt happy that his shift was done. Soon he could rest up, get his breakfast and lunch, then repeat this pattern of being a red faced mess. Hooray. It was getting close to night. The moon and the stars creeping up with ease. He took another drink. Being ready to head out of here. He wanted to be out of these lewdly looking clothes and ready to be in normal pajamas. 

“Hey Evan!” Shadow startled him as he almost dropped his drink. Quickly, the silver fox apologized for the scare. Evan took the apology as he got himself off the chair and stood in front of the silver fox. “You wanna come to the bar?”

The coyote scratched the back of his head. “Err...I’m not so sure. Plus I don’t wanna drive around. Wanna save gas.” He was met with the giggle of that silver fox. Jesus, even Shadow’s small laughter were almost seductive in an intrancing way. Was he some sort of siren?! 

“Sorry, I forgot to mention. We got a bar here.” Evan seemed curious with what Shadow said. A bar? He never knew of a bar being here. “It has been around for a good solid couple of years.”

“Oh, so it must be popular then?” Again, he never took the time to see a bar was being used. All the patrons wanted a big mug of beer. No cocktails, martini’s, and no rum of the sort.

Shadow shook his head at Evan’s question. “Wrong. The owner is just too stubborn to admit it is bad. But, me and the guys all go there, talk for some time, then head back home. We pay for our drinks of course, we ain’t robbing this place.”

Evan now was intrigued. Although his worries started to come back. What if he gets so drunk he oversleeps? What if he gets a hangover? What would happen if he drank a bad batch of alcohol? What if- “Ok guys. I am about ready to head out of here.” The cheetah stopped his concentration. His eyes looking at the sharp suited mammal who twirled his car keys.

He looked over to Shadow and Evan. “You guys gonna do ‘Bar Time’?” Evan thought about it. He seemed to be leaning towards the option to head back to his car.

“Common Evan, it’ll be fun! Plus you can bond with the other servers.” Shadow made a very good point. Now seemed like the best time to know his fellow employees. Understand who he could be friends with or who he could avoid in case they were trouble. It was either he got early rest but risked not having to make a good impression in front of his employees, or he hung out with them but risked being too drunk and tired for work. Both were pros and cons. 

“I’ll stay and um, have a soda with them.” He could feel Shadow smiling at him with joy. With the wind from the silver fox’s tail swishing side by side.

“Alrighty.” He reached into his pocket to pull out a set of keys for the restaurant. “Shadow, you can lock it up.” He tosses them to Shadow who catches it in one paw. “Have a good night you guys.”

They say their goodnights to the cheetah as he went out and flipped the sign by the door to say it was closed. He headed out with a few whistles escaping his lips. Shadow looked over at Evan, who just smiled sheepishly. 

“Common. I’ll take ya to the crew.” A smile on the silver fox’s face made Evan pretty much take a breather and feel ready to meet his emplo- no, they would be his new buddies that can help him in need! At least, he hoped it would happen. He nodded and with that said and done, they started to walk down. Passing by the greeting desk and into the small hall, they turn to the right and lo and behold was the small bar with many of different drinks.

“How could I have missed that?!” Evan said with disbelief that he was so busy working he never paid attention to it. There was no bartender there, but the whole crew was there. 

Jake and Dee talking to each other while having a drink of beer while cracking jokes. Kino was watching some videos on his phone while taking a shot. The phone has to be playing some sort of Japanese cartoon on it. As for Michael, he took a glass cup with having to fill it with raspberry vodka. The strange part was that the fox and rabbit were close to each other. Not seeming to care about them being close to each other. It’s as if they just suddenly became friends. Work was so stressful and so time consuming for the coyote, he felt like a whole century had passed.

“Hey guys!” Shadow got everyone’s attention. “I want to introduce you to the new rookie. Evan!” 

Evan was meeting with greetings from everyone. All having to pay attention to him as he greeted them back with a soft smile. 

“Sorry we never introduce ourselves. Work was just a hassle today.” Michael said, offering a pawshake. “I’m Michael.”

Evan shook his paw back. “I’m Evan. I know all of you. Not in a weird way! I mean I saw you guys doing stuff and heard your names and all that and-”

“Relax dude. You seem tense.” Jake offered him a seat next to Dee with Evan and Shadow sitting down on the stools. “You want something?” 

Evan politely declined an offer of an alcoholic drink. “I’ll stick with soda.”

“Smart dude.” Dee told the coyote who felt pretty glad to know the server found him as smart. “We don’t drink a lot. Don’t worry.”

“Oh I believe you guys.” Evan took a drink of his soda. The cold sugary drink having to be his way of feeling some energy. His finger tapped on the wooden stand. His mind pondering on what he could talk about? He doesn’t know much about them and they just seemed to be doing nothing to show much of their characteristics. He could say something offensive and make a bad name for himself right off the spot.

“Michael. Kino. I want you to be honest with me.” Shadow looked at the brown rabbit and the orange fox as they looked at him. Kino having to pause his video. “You guys good now? No more arguing?”

They nod. “Yeah yeah. Don’t worry about us. We just want to be third place.” 

Third place? Now that got Evan interested to spark up a conversation. “What’s that about a third place?”

Shadow turned towards the coyote. “OH! Well, again I forgot to mention this, but we all are having a little fun contest. The goal is to get the most tips. The first place winner gets a free meal outta my tab, the second place winner gets one free menu item out of my tab, and the third place winner gets a free drink out of-” 

“Your tab. I am understanding it now.” Evan said as he sipped his cola. “Sooo who is in the lead so far?”

“Meeee~” Dee said, having a drink of his bottle. Evan could clearly tell this small rabbit was the one with most tips. Mainly because of pure dedication to look as good as possible.

“I’m the second place winner here.” Shadow said with prideful confidence. “Michael and Kino are tied for third. They got til the end of the week to get that drink.”

“I better get a damn win. I want a free drink of cola outta this.” Michael said as he took a shot of his drink.

“Pfft. Ok then.” Kino said as he continued to watch his anime in peace.

Evan just looked at the two. They both seem cool, but he couldn’t pick one or the other. He had to be on both of their good sides. “You know, I do hope you both win. May the best winner win.”

They look over at the rookie. All they could do is nod and thank him for the boost in confidence as they continue to do their thing. Shadow looks over at the coyote and smiles. “It’s pretty much all for us to work hard and something to boost morale ya know?” 

Evan could understand the whole fun little contest idea. So he nodded his head and took a sip of his drink. He seemed to be almost empty. He started to tap his finger on the wood again. What else is there to talk about? What could he do to bond with the others? A part of him had wished he had left since the lack of talking was killing him. How could he continue? He took a last couple of finger taps for him to build up some sort of courage in him to come out.

“Sooo. How are...things?” The coyote felt dumb at his own words. He couldn’t have said something else or at least tried to make it sound cool? 

“Oh we are doing good. Tee here pretty much is getting something big.” The smile on the dwarf rabbits face must mean it is a really good thing he’s getting.

Evan was curious about it now. “What are you getting?”

“Ah ah aaahh. It’s a surprise I will show when I get my free meal.”

“If I ever get the most tips, I’d buy an outfit from one of my favorite anime shows.” Kino had his eyes glued to the screen of his phone.

“Ew. Weeb.” Michael interjected. “I’d get some passes for a gamer convention.” 

“Neeerrrddd.” Kino taunted the bunny with a smirk on his face.

Shadow took a drink from a cup. Watching as the rookie he met before seemed a little less tense and seemed to have an enjoyment out of working here than how he was this afternoon. He poked the coyote’s arm. “So, how is being a server at Hooters feel?”

Evan was pretty much just dumbfounded by this job. A skimpy looking outfit? Giving customers a wink and smile? Having to be looking like some fluffy bombshell? He didn’t think for a second that this would be what he was getting himself into.

“So...weird really.”

“Relax Evan.” Tee patted the new servers back and smiled at him. “You’ll grow to like this job.”

“J-just how do you guys deal with this...well, this whole thing.”

“I’m bi.” Both Michael and Kino had said in sync.

“Same.” Shadow said. “Plus I can handle flirty dudes.”

“I usually do the greetings.” Jake said with a paw raised up.

“I deal with the ladies since I am adorable!” Evan pretty much knew Tee would say that, given the first time he had seen him earlier the afternoon with lipstick kiss marks on his cheeks.

Evan could see they handle it well. “Don’t worry.” Shadow placed a paw on Evan’s shoulder with his lips curved into a grin. “You’ll get used to this place. I just do hope you stay though, you seem pretty cool.”

“Naahh I’m not cool.” Evan took a last drink before the bottle was completely empty. 

“Oh you are buddy. Just gotta keep a chin up high.” The fox said as he put his phone behind in his shorts after turning it off. 

The rabbit started to look over at the coyote. “Yeah. We can help give you steps in the morning if you want.” 

Evan pondered in his mind. In what seemed to be a matter of fifteen minutes, he already was starting to become good friends with them. It was either a gift from God or pure luck that he was able to be a good worker in their eyes. No, a good mammal. He couldn’t refuse now. He could look and see the smiles on everyone’s face. Despite the lewd attire, the flirtatious customers, and having to be a blushing dorky mess, he knew for a fact that by the nature of these good mammals he was going to be in good paws. 

He took this chance to try to make some friends here. “Yeah. Sure thing.” 

With a few cheers coming from the servers they started to take their cups and shot glasses and started to raise them up together. Preparing to do a clink. Evan took his empty bottle to join in with the clanking. 

“To us Hooter Servers!” All but Evan shout aloud with him joining in saying the quote before his newfound friends take a drink as he just watches and places his glass down. He pretty much knew this day, though stressfully a struggle, would have given him a reward at the end. In which he did. That reward was some new friends that hopefully will always have his back in the following weeks or even months or maybe even years. Evan looked at his phone to see it would have the perfect time to leave, get some sleep, and be ready for it all. Though, it would mean he would leave the fun times early. A decision he made was as quick as a bullet. He put his phone behind his now comfortable pair of Hooter Girl server shorts and looked over to Shadow.

“Hand me another soda. I got some time to chill.”

Credits:

Evan - Wartox(He also helped me with this story so huge thanks to him!)

Shadow - Shadow_Darkclaw (Twitter)

Hammy - HAMMYtotherescue (Reddit)

Jake - KingdomOfKitten (Twitter)

Michael - My Sona

Kino - TheFoxNinja17 (Twitter)

Dee/Tee - TonyCalderon3rd (Twitter)


	2. Chapter 2

One Week Passes

Evan was starting to get the hang of this job. Sure there were moments of a few beer spills, dealing with flirty patrons, and even the case of having to clean up the mess from a drunk mammal, but the coyote kept marching on. Pride booming loudly into his heart and mind. He was still a newbie, but he was trying his best. Now, that would have been the end of the discussion. No more words to add. It would be the shortest story ever about this server. The keyword was “would”. Because he wasn’t just a three page short story now, he had made friends during his first week here. These friends were a plethora of so much activity going on from day to night. With them around, Evan and his pals would have made a whole book. 

In a matter of a week, he got to understand more about them, he got to hang out with them more to learn their likes and dislikes, even getting the chance to talk to them more at ease during their night at the “bar”. This week was just a sweet taste of what the following other weeks will be. This week had the three main winners. Dee was the first place winner, getting that free meal out of Shadow’s tab. Shadow having to get a free menu item for being in second place. Third was a close call, but Michael was able to take home a free drink, having to do smug dances around Kino as a victory.

Despite the little competition of theirs, they all had a blast. They weren’t assholes to each other, they just were bickering and always forgiving to each other. They would never hurt each other. At day there would be some bickering and a bit of competition to get the most tips, but at night, they pretty much were cool as an ice cubed cucumber. Evan was glad to have made friends while working on this place. They all had been helpful for him every day and every night. Teaching him to keep cool with customers, whether they be rude or being lewd. They also were there to help with building up his confidence. Getting his fur nice and silky smooth like everyone, especially Shadow. Honestly, he would be a total wreck without them. He was glad he made the call to stay at the bar that week ago. Really glad.

Right now, Evan was getting the food to the customers and giving them their refills of their drinks. Thankfully the place wasn’t packed like before. It turned out it was only packed over capacity that said week ago due to a whole set of deals going around at that time. Something about buying a twelve piece of any wings got you free six pieces of wings of your choice. Thankfully the deal was on its last couple of days when the coyote joined in. So Evan was able to get out of it alive and well. Now it was at a steady pace where everything seemed to be in somewhat order. They still get a lot of customers, so they still get a lot of tips. 

The coyote finished giving a couple of college frat boys their plates of buffalo chicken sandwiches and cold bottles of their favorite beer. Having to get an early tip from. A full whopping twenty bucks in five dollar change. Of course, they had to make a few shots of making moves on the yote. Normally he would be a red faced dorky looking server who tries to backpedal ungracefully. With his new buddies help, he gave a playful wink and a sly grin to the frat boys. Thanking them for their bold sweet talk and having to only get light flushed cheeks. Evan questioned if they got everything they needed, which they all said yes to, before he told them to enjoy the meal and walk off. A mixture of sass and slightly needed work of a seductive tail swag. The former part of that playful move was courtesy of Shadow, who gladfully watched Evan having to be doing damn well as he was by the door with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

Evan walked over to the silver fox. His eyes and smile showing he was excited to be doing great at his job. “H-holy shit I can’t believe I did it!”

“You will need to do a bit of work on the tail.” Shadow gave a thumbs up to the new guy. “But over all, nine outta ten!”

Shadow was given a big hug from Evan, who just was as happy as can be with a tail wag included. Evan then got wide eyed and letted go quickly as he awkwardly coughed and acted professional. “Sorry. Got excited there.”

Shadow chuckled. “You are fine.” He bumped his shoulder onto the coyote’s arm. “Say, wanna take a five minute break?”

Evan saw that everyone at the table was doing ok. No complaining and no rowdy behavior. He could use a good five minute rest. “Sure thing.”

“Excellent!” As if by the nick of time, Hammy came over to the two with his suit still looking sharp for being a manager. “Hey Hammy, do you mind if me and Evan take a short break outside?”

“I see no problem with that, so sure.” Hammy had a bottle of water in his paw as he took a sip. “Tell Michael he’s got one minute left. Table 12 is looking ready to check out.” 

With a nod from both of the canine mammals, they head down the hallway as they pass by and wave over towards the greeter Jake and the server Dee. Dee was showing off to his best friend the item that he was able to get with his tips. A new comic book of his favorite superhero. Something about a PurpleHood? He explained a bit of the superhero last night but he was just going full on nerd mode so he said many different things that night. It was quite adorable, like when Micahel gets into his gaming mode and talks about the games he likes and hates. Both rabbits loved something and never stopped talking until they were finished talking about that something. It was uncanny how those two bunnies were, despite one being tall and the other being small. 

They make it to the back door. With Shadow opening the door and Evan walking out while thanking him. As soon as they exited the place, they both were hit by the sun’s rays and the cool wind. They took a couple of seconds to admire the beauty of the parked cars and the green leafed trees. They both sighed. Their fur coats were getting the Vitamin D that they needed for smoother fluffier fur. They then turn around by the side to spot that over by the dumpster was Michael, taking his break time to watch some videos on his phone. Having a good laugh before he saw the two servers. 

“Oh hey guys! You on break as well?”

“Mhm. Oh you’re needed for Table 12. They seem to be done and ready to head out.”

“I will. Gimme a minute, gotta finish watching this review.”

As Shadow was trying to make a conversation with Michael about the video, Evan couldn’t help but notice something odd about the back shorts of Shadow. It caught his eye real fast. He noticed a slight different color other than the orange shorts. Could it be that Shadow was wearing a pair of shorts that got a slight smudge of dye on it? It was like a speck of blue was on there with his white shirt covering almost all of that blue. Wait. It looked smoother than the shorts. Now he seemed really confused. Still, he didn’t want Shadow to look like an unprofessional mammal. He just didn’t want his pal to be a laughing stock. 

The coyote poked at this mammal he wanted to warn. “Uhh. Shadow? Did you wash your shorts?”

The silver fox looked over as so did the rabbit. “Of course. Why do you ask?”

“You might have washed it with some sort of color that dyed it. It’s from the backside.”

Shadow turn had the look of confusion as did the rabbit. He turned around for Michael, who put his phone away in the back of his shorts, to take a look at Shadow’s backside shorts and instantly saw what the coyote was talking about. “Oh don’t worry Shadow, just your thong showing, you good.” 

If Evan was drinking something right now, he would spit it all out as if it was a comedian routine. Panties?! Shadow was relieved as he thought he ruined this good pair of shorts. Seeming to be oblivious over that he had panties on.

Shadow noticed the almost embarrassed server in front of him. “You didn’t know?”

“T-that you were female undergarments? N-no.”

“So do I.” Michael points out. “Almost every server wears one.”

Evan could feel his face burning red. “W-why and who?”

“We wear them since it is much easier to us than wearing boxers or even briefs since they chaff a lot. And the ones that don’t wear them are only you.” Shadow smiled innocently at Evan, still being shocked with this news. “You want a pair?”

“Y-you’ll never catch me dead with panties on.” Evan really needed a drink of water to sooth his burning flushed face. “But thank y-you for the kind offer.”

Michael rubbed his chin. “Hey, those blue ones are pretty damn cool looking. Are you a fan of purple?”

Shadow gasped. “You got a pair?!”

“It is lace, but it is just fitting for your fur color.” Michael pulled up the admittingly pretty well crafted pair of lace panties. Being just the same color as Shadow’s very own dyed fur as the bunny promised. 

“Ooo! I need them now!” Shadow was super needy for that pair. He wanted them immediately. “Hey Evan, can you cover for us?”

“Umm. Sure thing.” Evan pretty much was ready for it, and he knew in his head what the task would be. He would be just looking out for them as they changed for the bathroom. Acting cool and like some bodyguard or secret agent mammal. It pretty much seemed like a simple task. Mainly because it was.

But the mammals were not going towards the door. The rabbit and silver fox were going behind the side of the dumpster. Evan started to quickly realize he was regretting saying yes to this. There was no going back now as he would be a terrible friend leaving them behind during this risky trade. He looked away slightly to make sure no one was peering by the side of the restaurant which is a good excuse to not want to look at the two but also kept an ear out for the backdoor in case it was opening. In a glimpse he could see a bit of their heads peeking out from the side of the dumpster. Showing signs of struggling to take their shorts off before slight mumbles indicted they were fully off. The sounds of them ruffling and doing slight groans to take their panties off and switching to put the pairs they traded on made the coyote feel hot all over. Crossing his arms and partly looking at the pavement he was standing on.

“O-oh jesus! Why am I so thick?!” Michael groaned as it appeared he was starting to get his pair on finally. “You must have cursed me Plump Butt!”

“Y-you’re the one who does squats with me! Big Buns!” Shadow playfully teased before he too could get his pair on as well.

Evan practically was dying on the inside with him tapping his back paws on the ground to try someway to distract himself from those two. A couple of seconds later they come back to him, getting their shorts up and fixing them correctly as they both seemed satisfied with the transaction they made.

The coyote looked over as he was thankfully it didn’t take long. “So you good now?” 

“Mhm. I’m gonna head to Table 12. Enjoy the break you two.” With a few good luck down to the rabbit and canines, Michael went back into the restaurant as he opened the door. Heading in to do his job as Evan and Shadow finally get the chance to lay their backs against the brick textured wall. The day just felt amazing and absolutely incredible. Except for the panties swapping, that was terrible for the coyote.

“Thanks for being out with me. It sucks to be on break alone.” Shadow explained as he pulled out his phone from his back shorts. 

“Oh I know. All you got is the sun, the trees, and the birds.” Evan looked over at his supervisor. “Whatcha doing?”

“Just looking through messages. A couple of internet friends are out of the city and on vacation.” Shadow smiled as he was scrolling through. Evan scooted closer to take a gander at what the pictures were like. 

He saw a couple of mammals taking selfies and poses by a pier. Eating cotton candy and taking beautiful shots of the beach and clear blue ocean. It seemed amazing. A couple of pictures down and Evan started to point out something. “Oh shit I know this place! It’s by ummm...Sahara Square right?”

The silver fox nodded. “Mhm! By the Palm District to be precise.” 

“Oh I went there when I was a pup! My mom and dad loved it. We almost spent a full two weeks there.” Evan’s tail wagged as a smile came across his face.

“My buddies are saying they wanna stay for two weeks too.” Shadow could see the excitement in Evan’s eyes. It was like a trip down memory lane to him. To see the sandy beaches, to see the clear blue ocean, to just see the pier was still there and growing more and more popular. “Are you thinking of heading there?”

“I wish. But staying for two weeks? I could barely make it to one week.”

“I feel ya.” He wrapped an arm around his buddy’s back. “You’ll get there somehow. I know you will.”

“Hehe. Thanks Shadow.” The coyote was looking through the rest of the finale pictures with the silver fox. Evan just wished to be there. To feel the sand between his toes and to eat the sweetest of treats by the pier. It felt like the only place he ever wanted to go. The big city is a breathtaking view, but nothing could ever even come close to the beach. He was so wanting to go there.

Their time looking through the phone was halted by the door opening with Hammy and Jake being the ones exiting out of the restaurant. Jake looked over to the duo.

“Oh hey! Didn’t think you two were on break.” Said Jake who had a can of coke in his paw. “I’m on break too.” 

“I can understand you Jake.” Shadow looked over at the king cheetah. “What’s wrong Hammy?”

“Ehh. I need some fresh air. Plus I came to tell you two that your tables are ready to check out.” Hammy started to stretch his arms up as he felt relaxed thanks to the sun and wind.

“If they send more beach pics, I’ll show them to you.” Promised Shadow, who started to get himself ready and placing his phone back from whence it came. “Good luck with the customers.”

Evan smiled with bold confidence. “Thanks, good luck to you too.” They both started to go by the door with Evan now taking the role of the gentlemammal and opening it for Shadow. It was the silver fox’s turn to give the thank you as they both were now walking inside of their workplace. Today was in fact a busy day.

Evan was booking it as much as he could. He moved quickly as a bee. Giving them their drinks, their food, their napkins, anything without waiting for so long. It was even amazing how he was able to handle holding the serving tray with just one paw most of the time. It was either he was starting to get really good at his job or he was so full of determination he didn’t even notice what he was doing. Still, everyone seemed impressed by him, even Hammy too watched in awe. It was the first week and this rookie was acting like an average server who acted as if they have been here for months. None of the servers couldn’t believe it.

After dealing with some rowdy cougars who were celebrating one of their pals b-day’s, Evan was thinking of taking a break after checking up with one last table. Over by the first area of tables that was close to the entrance door, which was nicknamed the “Semi-Clean Zone” by the servers due to how there is less of a mess there than by the second area, was one of the patrons Evan got a table for. He was a pretty cool dude. A Mexican Wolf who seemed very chill. Although, Evan did question the stomach of that mammal. He bought a ton of food from the menu and during the time Evan was dealing with other tables, he saw the wolf starting to make strange creations of the food. Mac & Cheese mixed with the Big Dipper Chili Cheese Fries? Cheese sticks mixed with Smothered Chicken Sandwich? These were the only ones that Evan could witness out the corner of his eye. He knows he bought tons of food, almost going to about a hundred dollars worth. But, it seemed the wolf was ready to head out.

Evan walked over to the mexican wolf who had empty plates with one food creation left. It looked pretty neat though. “You all good sir?”

“Oh yes yes.” The wolf wiped his mouth with a napkin. “I’m about ready to leave. Could I take my burger to go?”

“Of course sir!” Evan said with a smile. That burger really did look good. “If you don’t mind me asking...what is that?”

“Oh this! This is something I thought of.” He started to explain to the server as if he was a scientist that created a new device. It was a B.Y.O.B. Burger. With lettuce, cheddar cheese, tomato with ketchup and mustard on the two beef patties. With addition, he put some Big Dipper Fries on top of the lettuce then placed a good spoonful of Mac & Cheese on it until the fries were covered in it. He pretty much was demanding to have them have this food creation in their menus

Evan, in truthful honesty, was impressed by the sound of it. It did sound so damn good. “Dang...that’s actually impressive. What do you call it?”

The mammal thought about it. Many ideas came to mind. But one seemed to be stuck by him. It sounded perfect. “I call it the Big Cheesy Dipper Fries Burger.” 

“Nice!” Evan complemented the creation of the patron’s food. “You must know how to create good food. You a chef?”

“Why yes actually I am!” He offered a pawshake to the coyote. “I’m Rocky.” 

“I’m Evan.” The both shook their paws as they both smiled. “You know, I could take it up with my supervisor and manager and see what they think. They might like that idea!”

Rocky seemed and even looked shocked for words. “You...you really would do that?”

“Of course! I’ll also credit you.” Evan started to pull out his notepad and pen from his shorts. There he used a new page to write down the title of this creation and the founder of it.

Rocky, again, seemed dumbfounded. “You know...you are actually the first server that actually seemed to care about my creations.”

Evan in mid writing looked over at the wolf. “Oh? They just ignored you?”

“No no! I’m sorry, I make it sound like they are evil and cruel.” Rocky took a drink from his cup of water. “I mean, they do understand me and everything. Even saying they would talk to their manager about it. They just wouldn’t be doing what you are doing right now. Writing down the name of the creation, saying you’ll give me credit, and having to look serious when you said you would show this to the manager.”

Evan felt flustered. It was a real moment to blush since this was a patron that wasn’t being flirty with him, but rather, giving compliments on his good nature.

“Well, I think it would bring a lot of people here. No place around here has some kind of burger like that. I think Hooters should be the first to do it.”

The mexican wolf smiled up at the coyote. He lightly huffed a chuckle. “Thank you. Also, you don’t have to give me credit. As much as I would love to have fame as the burger creator, I ain’t ready for the spotlight yet.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be the one who gets the credit for something I didn’t even make.”

“You could say…” Rocky rubbed his temples with both fingers on both paws. “Oh! You could say it came to you in a dream.”

Evan still had that good heart to him. “You sure you don’t want me to credit you?”

“Nah. One day I’ll ask for credit on a food item. For now, I just want to see if it could work.”

“And...when it does work, you’ll be ready for popularity? I can see that being a smart thing to do. Seeing if the invention is good and if so, make other inventions and start showing you made them.”

“I love that you follow the same philosophy as me!” Rocky started to reach down to his wallet. “How much is the bill?”

When Evan told him the total of his bill, Rocky pretty much started to pull out the cash he had and gave the exact change for it. As Evan took a hold of the cash with his same paw that was holding the notepad and pen, Rocky pulled out a twenty dollar bill. 

“Here’s a tip for you. I hope you have a pleasant day Evan.” Rocky started to get his things ready, with him having to get a last sip and putting his wallet away. Evan was grateful for getting a big tip from him, and wished him the same thing. 

There, Evan parted ways with Rocky as he walked over to Jake, who was checking up the latest news from his phone while keeping an eye out for customers and for Hammy so he wouldn’t get into trouble. The coyote walked over and placed the cash on the table that got the tabbys attention. “Dang! It was from that Rocky guy right?”

“Yeah. Hey also where is Hammy. I uhh...I thought of a new food idea.” Evan said, keeping his word for the mexican wolf that started to walk out and wave goodbye to the two servers.

“In his room checking up sales.” Jake then noticed the twenty dollar bill. “Damn he gave you a tip?! Lucky!”

“H-hehe. Yeah. I was surprised by it too. I’ll have Shadow put it in my tip jar.” 

“He is by Table 16.”

“Thanks!” With that in mind, Evan walked to the direction of where his supervisor was. He looked over at the tip he got. He couldn’t believe it. A full twenty. It seemed like a miracle. He still got tips. Mainly of five or ten dollars. A full twenty dollar though, it was like a slice of heaven to him. It was Rocky’s way of saying they both were even. Evan would show and present the food item while promising Rocky to not say he made it, and Rocky would be sure to come back with new ideas and maybe even more tips. Evan couldn’t help but make a wide grin. His good nature was getting him good rewards. He hoped more would come in the future. 

At The “Bar”

Everyone was there by the small bar and sitting on the stools. Hammy left the keys to Shadow as he went home, with all the servers having a drink and starting to tell stories of events that had happened today. Dee was telling everyone about this one customer that apparently could do that “Disappearing Card” trick. Or, so she claimed. He explained that when she was doing the card disappearing trick, she didn’t seem to hide it well as the tip of the edge of the card was showing in her sweatshirt sleeve. Of course, he had to play along and pretend to be in total surprise. In the end, he got a tip and her phone number. So it was a win/win.

Evan took a sip of his soda from his cup as he looked over to his side with Shadow, Michael, and Kino being near. He saw that Shadow was getting to bend over and reach from under the wooden counter of the bar to start pulling out the tip jars. Ranging them in order of how much cash was made. Lining to who would be the three winners for next week. The three main winners were Dee in first, Kino in second, and third for Shadow. Michael and Evan were pretty much itching close to third place. They just needed enough tips to overthrow the silver fox. 

“Damn. You guys are close.” Shadow exclaimed as he looked over to the bunny and coyote. “I wonder who will place in third.”

“My money is on Evan!” Jake says with Dee starting to join in as well. 

Kino looked over to the group. “I say Michael.” 

“Aww. When I win I’ll make sure to not be so ego-driven when it comes to my victory dance on you.” The bunny smirked as a playful joke as he got flipped off by the fox.

“I say Evan.” Shadow tells Evan as he gently punches his arm. “He got the speed and dedication for this job.”

“Yeah dude. What in the hell was that boost of yours?” Dee asked as he took a drink of his beer.

“O-oh...you guys noticed?” The coyote was met with everyone nodding and agreeing. “I guess I just wanted to do a good job. I mean, this job is crazy as hell. But...I guess...I just don’t want to be fired.”

“Because you would be homeless?” Michael questioned.

Dee joined in. “Because you wouldn’t get the things you wanna buy?”

“Because you don’t wanna lose that outfit?” Kino cracked the joke with a smile.

“Definitely not the last part.” Evan took a drink. “I guess I just don’t want to leave this place you know?”

“Beeccaauussee?” Jake joined in the questioning.

“Because...I made some good friends here. You guys are a pawful, but, honestly I can tolerate you all.”

Everyone was heartfelt by Evan’s words. When he heard all of them say “d’aww” in union, he couldn’t stop with having a smile and a small chuckle. He tried to brush off what he said since he was starting to have red cheeks, but not before he was given a group hug by everyone there. Now he really was feeling bashful.

“Just know we always got your back dude.” Dee said with everyone agreeing along with him.

“Yeah! You pretty much are a cool yote!” Said Jake.

The silver fox started to let go slightly while the others did as well. “We are Hooters Servers. We always got each other's back no matter what.”

It was comforting and nice to hear that. With Shadow’s smile and honest sentence being the one to have the coyote nod. He could see and feel the others were watching and smiling along with him. Slowly, he felt something tingle in his body. Something like what happened in the afternoon.

“You’re right.” That boost came in again. The boost of confidence and determination like he was today. He felt good. Great. Damn better than anything in his life. He felt amazed at this boost of energy. He took his cup in the air. He looked at the others. “To us Hooters Servers!”

Everyone joined in unison. “To us Hooters Servers!”

Credits:

Evan - Wartox(He also helped me with this story so huge thanks to him!)

Shadow - Shadow_Darkclaw (Twitter)

Hammy - HAMMYtotherescue (Reddit)

Jake - KingdomOfKitten (Twitter)

Michael - My Sona

Kino - TheFoxNinja17 (Twitter)

Dee/Tee - TonyCalderon3rd (Twitter)

Rocky - D-Rock92 (DeviantArt)


	3. Chapter 3

Another Week Passes

Evan and Michael were taking their breaks. Being out on the cloud filled Summer day with their drinks in one paw and their phones on the other. Watching their favorite videos as they just were sitting down and resting their backs against the wall near the door. Today was pretty much an average good day. Packed with customers with the whole server’s going back and forth to check up on if the customers were happy or ready to leave. It was pretty easy for today. Although, they prayed that their afternoon was going to be a good day. 

“They are still calling out for storms?” Evan looked over to the rabbit, asking that question since he heard reports of big thunderstorms hitting around this area.

Michael nodded. “Oh yeah. Big rain and heavy thunder. Might even strike again tonight they said.”

“Oh damn.” Evan took a gulp from his can. “Hopefully everything will be fine.”

“It will. Don’t worry.” Before the coyote could continue watching his video, the rabbit spoke up again. “Hey...can I ask you something?”

Evan took a look at the rabbit's face. He looked like an almost mixture of worry and seriousness. He turned off his phone and placed it in his shorts. “What’s wrong?”

Michael twiddled with his thumbs. He seemed almost nervous to ask whatever he was going to say to the coyote. “Have you...looked at Kino lately?”

Evan cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“I mean like...um, doesn’t he seem sort of nervous now?” 

Evan started to look down at the ground to take a thought. After a couple of seconds, he started to gather some memories of today. “Oh yeah. Well, I do know he does look different. He didn’t have his tail tip dyed red.”

The one thing about Kino was clear. He loved to cosplay. During the night, as the others shared photos, he always showed some outfits he bought and wore either in places or at his home. He was clearly a fan of cosplaying. To dress up and act differently than he normally does. Infact, him being a Hooters server was something of a dream job to the fox. He got to wear a cool outfit, play a different character, and have fun doing it. 

The only change to his work/”cosplay” outfit was that the tip of his big fluffy tail was dyed a crimson red. It apparently always has been the way, even before Evan showed up. From what the others have gathered, Kino went to Hammy while having that red dye on his tail. So maybe that dye was part of this “cosplay” that he enjoyed ever so dearly since day one.

“Why? What you think is wrong with him?” Evan looked at the rabbit to get an understanding of what made Michael think something was wrong with Kino.

“He doesn’t seem to be himself. Like, just seems nervous like I mentioned. Looking slightly shaky when he talks to customers.” Evan was impressed with how well Michael’s attention span was. He looked at Kino all the time and never saw anything out of the ordinary. Either Kino was too good at lying or Evan couldn’t focus due to how packed he was with customers. 

The door opened with the mammal being Shadow, who was ready to get his break. “Hey you two! Tables 10 and 12 need you guys.”

They put their phone and drinks away with the drinks being chugged before getting up and putting their drinks away in the dumpster.

Michael went over to his supervisor. “Of course. I’ll be there in a couple of seconds. But umm, Shadow. Can I ask about Kino?”

“Oh no...Are you two fighting again?”

“No no! I promise.” Michael rubbed his neck. “Just...does he seem off to you?” 

Shadow started to ponder with his thumb and index finger on his chin. “Actually...yeah. His tail seems to be sort of showing the signs of fear. He never acts like that.”

“Just...when you get the chance, talk to him ok?” Michael got a promising nod from Shadow. “Thank you. I’ll get to the table.” Both him and Evan started to go to the door and open it to go back into doing their jobs. Evan seemed astonished by Michael. The gamer rabbit having to be pickering at Kino was now seemingly worried. It couldn’t have been some sort of ploy. 

They head over to the area where the tables were assigned. Out of the corner of Evan’s eye was Kino attending to customers. It seemed that they were ready to head out with Kino getting the cash from them to pay for their bill. With Kino thanking them and wishing them a good and safe drive home before he wandered off to give Jake the money. Evan could see the look of somewhat fear on the fox. Having to do careful steps as if he was trying not to step on anything that looked hazardous, which there wasn’t at all.

Something was off, but for now, the customers the coyote was going to was needed to be taken care off first. Two bat-eared foxes were looking over to the coyote with hungry, lustful eyes. Evan could see they were wanting to stay a bit longer just to get their chances with him.

“So. Are you guys pretty much all done?” Evan knew the answer. He just waited for it to come out of their mouths.

“Actually. Could we get more naked wings please?” The one bat-eared fox said with his buddy agreeing. “We just tend to love stuff naked you know?” A sly wink was met at the end.

Evan only gave a half grin. “Well. I am glad to hear about that. Thanks for sharing the info.” A wink back and smile got the two patrons feeling blushed and almost defeated by the coyote. Evan was too damn good at his job. “So. Other than a refill of wings, you two want a refill of your drinks?” 

They both said yes as they were telling him what their drinks were. Evan took a note of that and was starting to go out and get their refills. All the while Michael was walking by Evan since he got done with the table, with the cash in his paw and heading over to Jake. The tabby cat was looking at his phone but keeping note of any customers. The rabbit went over to the greeter and placed the cash on the desk.

Jake looked at it at the cash that paid for the bill with Michael taking out a twenty dollar bill. “Oh shit, you got a twenty buck tip?” 

Michael nodded. “They were very pleased at my looks and thought a twenty dollar bill could be their ticket to ‘Micheal Town’.”

“Weren’t those guys married though?”

“Oh yes. Those two have their eyes on us servers more than on the food they are supposed to be eating.” Michael looks around. He saw no sign of Kino but only Dee, with him trying to explain to some high frat dudes that he wasn’t a girl at all. “Hey uhh, is Shadow back from his break?”

“Yes I am.” Both the rabbit and tabby jumped and looked at the silver fox who seemed pampered and all fluffy. Being ready to do his work. “What’s up?”

“I got a twenty dollar bill tip.” He passed the tip over to Shadow so he could have the silver fox put it in his tip jar.

“Cool! I’ll put it into your jar. You might be catching up ith Kino.”

Then the rabbit looked over at the two. “Hey, speaking of Kino, have you guys-” he stopped as the sound of a gasp and a drink spilled onto the floor caught the servers attention. The three of them started to make their way to the sound. Over at the second area, they find the cause of the noise. Kino and a hyena have apparently bumped into each other as the mug that Kino was holding spilled onto the shirt and pants of the hyena while also spilling onto the floor.

“What the hell is your problem?!” The hyena sounded angry, almost causing a snarl to escape from his breath. “Did you not see me?!”

Kino was almost shaking from ear tip to toe. He somehow didn’t get the beer spillage on his clothing. “I-I’m so sorry sir!”

“You ruined my favorite outfit! You know how hard it is to dress up all cool and shit?!”

“I can understand sir! I-”

“You don’t know anything about wearing outfits! You are just an ugly clumsy mess!” Michael felt in rage, Shadow looked with anger, and Evan felt his heart skipping beats as Kino gasped and backed away with a step. Having to really be impacted by that insult from the angry hyena.

Before anyone could jump on him for being vile towards the fox, Hammy came in at the nick of time with a serious but professional look on his face. He ushered to leave. The hyena didn’t want to get attacked by the customers nor the servers, so he started to walk away with Hammy being behind and keeping a very close eye at him. The clear indication this guy will never step his paw in the place ever again. To be banned for life from Hooters.

Shadow went over to Kino who just stood there. His head hanging down low at the mess he had created. The silver fox puts a paw on the fox’s shoulder. “Kino, are you alright?”

“Y...yeah.” Kino didn’t sound nor look alright. He still refused to look up with his ears flopped and his eyes starting to swell up with tears. “I-I need to go. I’m sorry!” He covered his eyes and turned around before running off and passing by Evan and Michael. Both of them looked so worried, and so upset, for the fox who was running out of the door. Hammy however gets in his way as he looks at the teary eyed fox.

“H-Hammy I need to take my sick day for tomorrow.” Kino still didn’t want to look at him. He didn’t want anyone to see his face.

“Kino...I took care of him. He won’t be coming back ever again ok?” He placed a paw on his arm. “Are you sure you want a day off work tomorrow?”

“P-please…” 

“...Ok Kino. Just...call me and Shadow when you get home ok?”

Kino promised his manager he would as soon as he got home. With a gentle sorry from Hammy and wishful thinking that tomorrow he will be ok, Kino stormed off and started to walk away while wiping his face with his arms as he headed towards his car. Hammy sighed in a depressing tone with Jake looking at the king cheetah. 

“Is...is Kino going to be ok?” Jake sounded worried in his voice. 

“I’m not sure…”Hammy looked at the tabby. “I’ll fill in your spot for greeter. I need you to clean up the mess by Table 10. Then I’ll let you be on break.” Hammy just sounded monotoned. Saddened by having to most likely lose his server due to harsh customers. He deeply prayed that this wouldn’t be the case. That tomorrow he would be up and adam and ready to face the day like he usually did. That was something that pretty much everyone had hoped for to happen tomorrow. Including the brown furred rabbit, whose face was saddened by the tears of the fox.

The Next Day

Kino didn’t show up for work. He called in and asked for a sick day. Hammy reluctantly agreed to let him use his sick day pass to get out of work. No amount of heartfelt words could be enough to try to get him to being the chipper self he was back then. Everyone tried, yet it seemed to fail with him only thanking his friends for the kind words before he ended the call with them. Everyone continued to work as usual, but Michael seemed to be the one who felt the most bad for Kino being upset. Could it be guilt for being an ass to him? No one knew if that was true, but it still made Michael be less talkative and was being more into getting his breaks as much as he can. It was eating up.

It was around at night as the place closed down. The traditional bar night was commencing, with Hammy leaving Shadow the keys and heading home. The bar just felt, well, bland. Dee and Jake were mostly talking while Shadow was trying to call Kino with no answer. Michael just kept doing a shot of his rum every now and then. Evan watched the rabbit who seemed distraught and looked at the reflection of himself at that shot glass.

“Hey ummm. Don't drink so much. Please? I don’t want you getting sick behind the wheel” Evan was worried for him. Of course this caused the rabbit to look back and let go of his drink.

“Yeah. I’m fine. I promise. Just...yeah.” Michael took a sigh and rubbed between his eyes. “I’m sorry. Just feeling like I need some courage juice. You know?” 

Evan looked at the troublesome rabbit. “Courage juice?”

“Yeah...you’ll see in a minute.”

Before Evan could try to get more information out of him, a knock on the front door alerted all of them. Michael did a half grin and chuckle to hide away his look of worry. Shadow gets up as he is the only one who was willing to check out the door. He left with the keys twirling in his finger. The sounds of the door clanking with the bell ringing that signaled that someone was coming in was heard by all of them. Within a good couple of seconds, Shadow came back, but with a mammal by his side. It was Kino. He had on a shirt, shorts and his tails tip was back to have a red dye on it.

Everyone shouted with a happy tone to their yells. “Oh my gosh! You came!”

Kino had a bashful look on his face. “Well, Michael told me to come. Said there was something important to discuss.”

All eyes were now on the rabbit. Having to look and see everyone was staring. He put down his drink and stretched his arms up. “Could me and Kino have...well, some time to talk please?”

“Sure. I was going to head out anyway.” Dee said as he hopped out of the stool. “I gotta get some sleep. My sleep schedule is screwed.” 

Jake joined in. “Same here.” 

One by one, the servers were starting to get themselves ready to head out. Either to sleep or catch an episode of the show they loved to watch. As they parted their goodbyes, Shadow was the only one staying. Giving the two some room as he goes to wait outside to catch some air. Then, the rabbit and fox were now alone. The fox having to take a seat and look over at the rabbit.

“So...what’s up?” Kino said to break the silence.

“Just been here. Thinking. Wondering.” Michael looked over at the fox.

“Thinking about what?”

“Well...I want to know...why were you so, um, different yesterday?”

Kino’s face seemed to be stunned but also went back to normal as if he knew it was obvious. “Oh jeez. You just had to be observant huh?”

“Well, you acted like you were new. You have been here for a good year or two. I just want to know...why were you scared?”

Kino took a sigh. He wanted to look down, but he couldn’t hide it anymore. If he didn’t tell what was wrong with him, then his body and mind could become a mess for keeping it hidden. Another breath, and this time, he was ready to explain.

“The truth is, well, I...I-I can’t do work unless I was in full getup.”

Michael started to ponder in his mind about the details yesterday. Then, he started to understand what Kino meant. “You mean your dyed tail tip?”

He nodded his head softly. “When I got the job I had my tail tip dyed red. So...with me being a server, I had to keep the gimmick with the tails tip being red. I thought of the outfit as...as…” He seemed to be fumbling, almost like he thought the next word would be utterly ridiculous.

Michael gently edged it on. “Common Kino. Don’t quit halfway through. Be honest with me.”

“...I thought of the outfit as like cosplaying.”

“Cosplaying?”

“You know, like the ones I always do when I go to cons.”

Michael understood what Kino meant. Still, he seemed curious to know more. He had to understand what made Kino feel so worried. “But why were you worried?”

Kino started to twiddle with his thumbs. “The truth is, I don’t like to be missing a piece of cosplay. Like, if I don’t have this unique piece of equipment for it...I would be some sort of laughing joke to make fun of...someone who...who is ugly.” He held back tears and trying to not let out a sound of sorrow from his voice. “When I cosplay, I feel like I am pretty good looking to make friends. Without cosplay I...I feel like..like some loser!”

Before Kino could let out another cry, he felt his shoulder being touched by Michael. The rabbit's paw held it tightly as he looked up at the rabbit before him. He almost seemed teary eyed too. 

“Kino.” He sounded shaky to hold back the waterworks. “You aren’t ugly. Ok? You aren’t. You made friends with us not because of your looks. It’s your personality.” 

Kino almost felt his eyes were starting to leak out the tears he was desperate to hold back. “Y-you’re just trying to make me feel better.”

“But it’s true! I may be an asshole to you and everything, but I will defend you and be truthful to you when I say that you are not an ugly fox! And you will always have friends because we like how goodhearted, how sweet, and how good of a friend you are to us.”

Kino could protest about all of what Michael had said. However, he was stopped by the rabbit hugging him. Holding him tightly and feeling the tears drip onto the back of the fox’s shirt. Maybe...Michael was right?

“Just...don’t leave. Please. Don’t leave us because of what some jerkwad said to you.”

Michael could feel a pair of arms starting to wrap around him. Kino holding him tightly too in a hug just like Michael’s. He never thought he could say this, not even in a million years, but...Michael was right. Kino knew in his heart his friends loved him for being himself. Not for his cosplay looks. Not for looking snazzy and perfect. They loved his hobbies. They loved his personality. They just cared about him so much, just like how he cared about them. He couldn’t leave them. It would be selfish of him to do. He started to close his eyes as the tears ran down his burning cheeks.

“I won’t leave...Just...give me a day ok? I promise you all, I won’t leave.” He meant it too. A day to relax his nerves and then he will be ready. Red dye on the tails tip or not, he was ready to conquer the day. With the confidence he needed, he felt himself no longer as some ugly fox who needed to cosplay to look good. He was a good fox, with a big heart. With friends who always will be there by his side. 

“Thank you.” Michael said with a shaky soft voice. Kino could feel a smile was starting to grow on the rabbits face. “If you tell anyone about this, I’ll make fun of your anime.”

Kino chuckled at the joke Michael made to cheer both himself and the fox up. “If you tell anyone that I hugged you, I’ll talk trash about your gaming.”

“Deal.”

Credits:

Evan - Wartox(He also helped me with this story so huge thanks to him!)

Shadow - Shadow_Darkclaw (Twitter)

Hammy - HAMMYtotherescue (Reddit)

Jake - KingdomOfKitten (Twitter)

Michael - My Sona

Kino - TheFoxNinja17 (Twitter)

Dee/Tee - TonyCalderon3rd (Twitter)


End file.
